Emptied
by Affectionate-Sinner
Summary: While being interrogated, Nina tells Gordon what happened the few months she was held captive by the Joker. Joker/Oc fanfic. rating may change.
1. Prologue

**_

* * *

_**

Ok peoplez i'm doin a fanfic on the Joker. most likely i will have butchered his character because i don't consider myself that great a writer. things always sound so much better in ur head when u try to come up with a story anyway. besides i believe the whole point of this website is for people to read stories and get feedback from other people so that way they can learn to improve on their writing skills. getting off topic here, ok so ya. the Joker may sound wierd in my fanfic and i am sry. give me plenty of reviews and tips on how i can fix him and we'll see what happens ok? i don't own anything or anyone.

Prologue:

_"What'll you do when you get lonely, and nobody's waiting by your side?"_ she sang just above a whisper. A girl with messy, shoulder length, light brown hair and blue eyes which carried large dark bags beneath them. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with baggy blue jeans. She sat in an odd position with her right leg to her chest, while her left leg rested at the floor. Her right hand delicately held a straw which was mixing her hot coffee on the table. The left hand was wrapped around her right leg. She was definitely strange.

She sat alone waiting to be interrogated by the Gotham City Police. Commissioner Jim Gordon watched and tried so very hard to study her on the other side of the one-way mirror. Gordon felt that he should be at home with his family especially after the incident with the former district attorney, Harvey Dent. Unfortunately he knew that he had a job to do and at the moment he had to deal with a young girl. A girl who had recently been discovered by officials at the scene of a crime which at the time was being committed by the Clown Prince himself. She claimed to have not been involved but she was taken in for questioning. Gordon felt that there was something strange about her the moment he saw her. She seemed simple and definitely odd. Ever since they brought her in all she'd been doing is singing and asking for chocolate.

A young handsome cop whose name was, David Williams, soon stepped into the room. He was carrying a file with the girl's picture on it.

"So who is she?" asked Gordon.

"Nina Jean Tucker, Officer John Webber's foster child."

"She was missing for at least four months right?"

"Yeah about four months. Also she was placed into foster care around when she was twelve years old. The only trouble she ever seemed to get into was with her grades."

"That sounds like a personal problem of hers. How would you know that?"

"Believe it or not, I'm actually a good friend of Nina's. I used to hang out with her all the time when I was still in school."

"Really?" asked Gordon.

"Yeah, hey do you know how long this is going to take? John and his wife are worried enough already and-"

"Dave, I know but we got a lot of questions which need to be asked," said Gordon cutting David off. "Look I'll make this as quick as possible alright. I have places that I want to be at too."

"I don't have anywhere to be at the moment. I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Well we're about to see how alright she really is," said Gordon before exiting the room to enter the one Nina was in. The moment he walked into the room he noticed that Nina was still sitting in the awkward position and mixing her coffee. She didn't bother to look up when he entered. She was in her own little world.

"_You've got me on my knees, Layla,"_ she sang.

"Ms. Tucker?" asked Gordon.

_"I'm begging darling please, Layla."_

"Ms. Tucker, please stop," said Gordon who was getting annoyed. "Now I've got some questions that I have to ask you, alright?"

"Darling won't you ease my worried mind…"she said in a whisper.

"Are you listening?"

"Your mind isn't at ease is it, Commissioner?" she asked finally speaking.

"Excuse me? Please Ms. Tucker lets stick with the subject. I have-"

"You know my mind was never at ease either. In a way it still isn't. I don't think it will ever be at ease actually."

"Look, please. Just tell me everything okay? I just need to hear a story from you please!" said Gordon whose voice was getting a little stern. "Just start at the beginning."

Nina finally looked up to Gordon before setting the straw down and picking up the cup of coffee. She took down all the coffee like someone would do with a shot glass. After she sat the cup down she looked back up to Gordon's and let an innocent smile appear on her face.

"Okay, what do _you_ want to hear?" she asked.

"I want you to tell me where you were on Wednesday, April 17, 2007."

"I woke up at 6:30 in the morning to get ready for school. At 7:00 I left to take the bus to school. At 7:10 I arrived at school and classes started five minutes after that. At 2:15 in the afternoon, school let out because that is what time all the high schools here in Gotham end. I decided to walk home after school because I needed the exercise. I'm not involved in any sports so I thought it would do me some good. On my way home I walked past the Gotham National Bank. I'd past it many times before but on that day I witnessed a bank robbery going on."

"A bank robbery?"

"Yes. I saw that a school bus had crashed into the building. Curious, I went to see what was going on and I saw a man wearing a clown mask," said Nina who looked like she was getting the shivers just from talking about this so called man. "He took the mask off while he was heading for the bus door. On his way there he looked up and saw me. He seemed pretty stunned to see me for a man who didn't seem to care about the hostages who were hiding. He looked up at me and gave me this large creepy grin. Before I knew it he ran to me and threw me in the bus. I was too shocked to realize what he had just done. Before I knew it, I was being abducted."

"Can you please identify your abductor, just to be sure I know who you're talking about," asked Gordon.

Nina turned back to her empty cup with a depressing stare. "The Joker," she said tilting her head to the side

* * *

_**Ok how does it sound so far? sry if she sounds like a mary-sue. a lot of OC's tend to be one. Plz review.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Alright, the actual first chapter. Enjoy..._**

**Chapter 1:**

I woke up sometime later to see that I couldn't see anything. There was something made of metal covering my eyes. When I tried to move I couldn't because something had my arms strapped around my body. I felt something like belts holding me down to metal contraption. I realized that I had been removed of my lower clothing, except for my underwear, because my legs felt bare and cold.

"Where am I?" was all I could ask myself. I started to struggle and scream. I really shouldn't have done that because all I was probably doing was telling the guy who kidnapped me, that I was awake. It was only a short time later did I hear a door open.

"I see you're awake!" said the voice.

"Where am I?! Who are you?! Please let me go!"

"You know, you talk too much," replied the voice.

"Why am I here?" I said while my voice was shaking.

"Because you seemed like a fun toy…"

"That's not a real reason! Please just let me go! I didn't do anything to you!" I screamed but I felt something tickle my leg. His hand just started to gently rub up and down my leg. It started to inch its way closer to my panties which made me twitch.

"You know sweetheart, you have some soft, killer legs. They just look so delectable."

Because I was in such shock I didn't say anything. I felt like I wanted to throw up but as his gloved hand trailed up and down my thigh I noticed that for some God known reason it felt good. Thankfully I snapped out of it and I started to struggle again.

"Please don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"It's kind of hard not to sweetie. You all strapped up like that makes you look so amusing!"

"Look whoever you are, please I-"

"My name is not whoever you are. You know who I am. You saw my face. Go ahead and tell me what my name is."

I was too afraid to speak. I didn't really think about who he was till I tried to remember every single detail that happened. I remembered walking up to the bank where the school bus had crashed into it. I remembered seeing a man turn to look at me and his face had a large red grin. That was when I realized that I was abducted by the craziest wacko in town. The clown everybody seemed to be talking about.

"Honey I like games but I'm not a very patient guy so you better speak before-"

"The Joker. You're the Joker!" I said trying to get the words out fast enough before he could say what he was going to do to me.

"Mmm, it sounds so much sweeter coming from you mouth," he said as his hands finally left my legs and I could feel him now touching my lips. His light touch reminded me of someone else. Someone I blocked out for so long, and I was not going to remember him. I refused to let dark disturbing memories creep back into my head.

"Please, don't touch me!" I cried. "Please, don't!"

He didn't speak for awhile before I noticed that his hand was now gone from my face and replaced with, what I guessed to be, a knife. He slowing ran it across my lips just like he did with his finger before he started to press a little harder.

"Don't worry, unlike most of these men nowadays, I have class. I won't do anything to you that you won't want."

"Please, I really don't understand why I'm here! I didn't do anything to you! Why me?"

"I already told you, Nina. You seemed like an interesting toy. When I see something I like, I get it."

"How do you know my name?!" I asked.

"For a girl with a ton load of books in her bag, you don't seem very bright. You know, id's can be very useful Miss Tucker."

"Why do I have to be your toy? Why don't you just go buy one off the street? There are tons of whores here in Gotham! Why not one of them?" but I regretted saying that because I felt his hand slap me across my face. It stung so bad, and I felt like I was going to spit out my own blood.

"Now," he said with his voice getting darker. "I already told you that I had class. I'm not looking for whores."

A minute passed by before he decided to speak again.

"Oh would you look at the time!" he said with excitement and then let out a chuckle. "Well technically you can't. I have a meeting that's gonna go on in a bit sweetie, so we'll have to get to know each later when I'm not busy. If you're good I might give you a little reward."

As I heard him get up and walk away he let out a maniacal laugh before shutting the door. I was left alone. All alone in the dark. It wasn't long before I started screaming my lungs out for help again. I knew no one could here me but it didn't hurt to try. I don't know how long I screamed but eventually it wore me out. I couldn't believe I was abducted. I couldn't believe I was going to be used as a toy. I couldn't believe that I was tied up and left alone not being able to see anything. It was probably a good thing that I was blindfolded, but I really wanted to see the light. I didn't like being in the dark. I hated it. So I did the one thing that would calm me down. Something I had done for years when I felt helplessly alone, and afraid. I sang a song. It felt totally cliché but it took my mind off of whatever it was being bothered by.

First I started to hum the song, "Danke Schoen." Then the words slowly started to pour out.

_"I can see hearts carved on a tree, letters intertwined, for all time, yours and mine, that was fine,"_ I sang in the dark till I slowly started to feel my head falling from exhaustion. _"Danke Schoen, darling…danke schoen…"_ I continued to sing till my head dropped and my eyes closed. I fell asleep, hoping to wake up and discover that everything that had happened to me was a dream.

* * *

**_Ok how was it? i'm sry if the Joker is completely out of character. i forwarned u in the prologue. if u want him to sound better, give me tips ok?_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_i would just like to say thank u to those people who reviewed! i feel like i have the confidence to actually finish this story! i will hopefully make u all proud and hopefully improve what mistakes i make! i hope this fanfic will turn out good in the end. Here u go, chapter 2._**

**Chapter 2:**

I'm guessing maybe days had passed. Who knows, maybe even weeks? I don't know. I hadn't talked to the Joker in who knows how long. My body had fatigued from being forced to stand up for so long and from having my arms and legs strapped. The only time the straps on my legs were ever undone was when I was allowed to use the bathroom. Someone literally had to come in and allow me to pee. Every time I would speak to whoever came in they ignored me. I couldn't tell if it was the Joker or one of is men. I was only fed once a day and the food was always some type liquid, like soup.

I really felt like I was going to snap at any given moment. I couldn't cry anymore because all the tears in me were gone. I wanted to die but I was too afraid to bite my tongue off and take my own life. I prayed that maybe God would take it for me but when did God ever answer any of my prayers?

One day, or night, I heard his familiar laughter come through the door.

"Nina! Good to see you! How've you been?" he said. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or serious. "I've gotta be honest, I completely forgot about you! Too much to do. Stuff to blow up, people to kill, a certain bat I got to terrorize."

I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to say a word, but deep inside of me I wanted to jump out and claw his face.

"From what I've heard you've been a good girl so I'm gonna give you that reward I promised you."

I was afraid of what it was that he was gonna give me till I felt the metal blindfold taken off of my eyes. At first all I could see was shapes and shadows, before I could clearly see where I was. It looked like an oversized closet, with one light bulb in the middle of the ceiling and one door. After a few seconds of looking around I turned and got a good look of my captor. The Joker had scars coming from his mouth which made him appear to have a large smile across his face. He now wore a purple coat and pants with a green vest.

"You must feel better without that silly blindfold on your face."

I didn't respond. I couldn't even look at him. I just stared at the floor.

"Aren't you gonna ask me any questions today sweetie?" he said while his voice was trying to sound chipper. When I didn't respond again, I felt a hard punch hit me in the jaw.

"Oh my God!!!" I screamed as I tasted my own blood in my mouth.

"When I ask a question, I expect an answer, do you understand?" he said, his voice quickly turning completely dark. I didn't say anything because I was in to much pain. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I said, do you understand?!" he yelled while he pulled a knife up to my mouth. I nodded before he had a chance to slide it between my lips. "Speak! You have a mouth! USE IT!!!" he screamed pressing the blade against the corner of my mouth, just enough to pierce a piece of my skin. "Do you understand?!" he yelled again.

"Yes! Yes, I understand!" I yelled back. He stepped away, letting the knife fall to the floor. I noticed that behind him was a chair, which he decided to sit in.

Once he was nice and comfortable he started fiddling with his hands. He continued to fiddle with them when he turned his head to mine.

"Now, as you can see, I'm not in the brightest of moods," his voice changed once again. "There are many ways you can get on my bright side though. Would you care to give it a try?" he asked.

"Please, I don't want to sleep with you. I don't even want to be here."

"Nowadays a lot of these teenage girls turn out to be pretty horny. I'm surprised that out of all of them, I've managed to collect a prude."

"I thought you said you had class?"

"I do have class. I don't intend on raping you. No, that isn't my idea of fun. My idea of fun is watching the terror in someone's eyes as I hold their life in my hand. It's so easy to take a life. I love how you can savor all their little emotions. In their last moments, people will actually show you who they really are," he said as he reached in another pocket. He pulled out a knife a lot larger than the one he let fall on the floor. "Now, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I just want to get to know you," he said as he started to unstrap me from the contraption that held me up.

I fell over when my feet touched the cold floor. My body was too weak and stiff to move. When I looked back up at the Joker, he shoved a black bag over my head. He grabbed both of my arms and held them behind my back. He kept twisting them while he was practically swinging me everywhere. He was obviously taking me somewhere. When we reached his destination, we came to a stop. He released my arms, which allowed me to take off the bag. Once it was off, I saw him go to the door and lock it. When he turned around, I tried to run away. Unfortunately, I was still too weak to move around but I had enough strength to crawl. I started to crawl but he kicked me in my stomach. I let my body drop to the floor while he just hovered over me. I looked up at him, deep down hoping that I would maybe get some sympathy. I knew better than that.

He flashed that stupid, grotesque grin at me before pulling that large knife out again. He rose it above me as if he were about to strike. I cringed believing the worst was about to happen. When it didn't come, I looked back up to his face to see he dropped it just as he did with the pocketknife. Once it hit the floor, I looked up to see that he was laughing. That crazy, lunatic laugh. He tried to contain it by holding his stomach but it just got louder and louder.

Before I had time to react, he pulled a gun out from the inside of his coat. He pointed the gun at me and shot.

BANG!

I screamed louder than ever when that happened. He was no longer laughing. I thought I was dead but when I opened my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't hit. He missed me!

"Oops, sorry about that!" he said. "I never was a good shot on the first turn. Maybe the second try?"

"Please! Please don't do this!" I screamed. "Don't kill me!"

BANG!

"Darn I missed again. Maybe the third try?" he said, while he was purposely trying to miss me.

"I'll do whatever you want!" I screamed.

BANG!

"Perhaps the fourth turn?"

"I can make you feel good! Don't you want to feel good?!" I screamed, now starting to sound desperate. I was practically on my knees tugging at his pants.

BANG!

"I remember! It must be the fifth turn!" he said now pointing it directly at my head as he kicked me to the floor.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME JASON!" I screamed again in defeat knowing that he would not miss this time.

"Jason?" he asked with his smile disappearing momentarily. "Why did you call me Jason?"

I didn't realize what I had said until he said the name back to me. Jason. Boy did that bring back those haunting memories I was trying to hide away. For years I kept them contained in the deepest and darkest parts of my mind till now.

Looking at the Joker, who now tucked the gun away in his pocket, had hung his coat over a hook on the back of the door. He grabbed a stool close by and sat on it while I was still on the cold floor shaking.

"See," he said with the smile slowing returning. "I'm getting to know you already! You should tell me more!"

* * *

**_Ok, the 2nd chapter. i hope it wasn't bad. now remember peoplez, if it is sounding bad i am open for ideas. i want to make this story sound as good a possible. i'll update whenever i get the chance. Plz remember to review._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, the writer's block is kickin in and its killin me. Sry if this chapter is crap.**

**Chapter 3:**

Of all the names I managed to blurt out, I blurted out _his_. I blurted out his wretched, horrid, fucking name. Jason. I hated that name. I hated his stupid fucking name.

"Come on now. Tell me who this Jason is."

"I…I can't…remember," I said looking up at him with fear in my eyes.

"You can't remember? Maybe I should help you remember?" he said while reaching for the gun again.

"No, no, no! I remembered!"

"I see this gun actually helps. I should use it more often. Really? Why don't you tell me about it?" he said as he scooted his stool closer to me while I was on the floor trembling.

"He…he was my…_stepfather_," I said struggling to get the words out.

"Ah, your stepfather. I see where this is going."

"What do you mean?" I asked not liking where the conversation was heading.

"You had a stepfather who you were _obviously_ afraid of. He abused you. Probably mentally, emotionally, physically…sexually maybe?"

"Shut up," I said diverting my eyes to the floor. Why I said that to him, I have no idea. I've seen plenty of movies where people tend to do stupid things when they're in situations similar to mine. When you think to yourself, as you're watching the movie, "If I was him/her, I would do this or that." I guess its not as easy as people think it is. So much goes through one's mind until you're not really focusing anymore. What was worse was that it was easy for him to play with my mind.

"Excuse me?"

"I said shut up. I don't want to talk anymore," I said while curling up into a fetal position.

"Haven't you ever heard that keeping things bottled up can lead to resentments?" he asked surprisingly not changing his tone to the dark angry tone from before.

"I'm pretty sure that you can already tell that I _resent_ my stepfather."

After a few more minutes passed by of just silence, he stood up. He stood up and checked his watch in his pocket.

"You know I enjoy our little chats but I have somewhere to be at the moment. We'll continue our little conversation later. Maybe I'll give you another reward. But because you misbehaved just now, I'm gonna have to punish you." He picked me up and tied my hands together. I didn't let him willingly do it. I fought back. I kicked and screamed. He overpowered me. Once I was securely tied up to the chair, he did a gesture as if he were tipping his hat to me (if he had a hat). Before he opened the door, I let out one good loud scream! He didn't seem fazed by it. He turned around to face me while still standing at the door.

I kept screaming and screaming but he just stood there. Then he started to scream with me. He was smiling while doing it. He pretty much smiled at almost everything. Then he started to laugh. He pretty much laughed at everything as well. His laughter started to overpower my scream. It got louder and louder as if to tell me that no one could hear me. I could scream and scream all I wanted. No one was coming. They can't hear me. Nobody can hear me.

After he left, I stopped screaming. No one really could hear me. There was no point in even trying anymore. What could I possibly do? He tied me up again. Again! He tied me up again! Fuck, I should just get used to this position. At least I don't have a blindfold on.

I got a better look at the room he put me in. It was definitely a lot bigger than that _closet_ I was in before. I saw a bed, two slightly bordered up windows shielding most of the sunlight in the room. There was a door, which led to a small little bathroom. In the far corner of the room, there was a table with two chairs. The room was very bare and a little dark. Like the closet, there was only a light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

When the light started to leave the cracks of the bordered window, I realized that it was getting dark. I stayed up most of the night unable to fall asleep. Or should I say, I was to scared to fall asleep. Who knows what would happen if I fell asleep. I guess that was the good thing about the blindfold. I didn't have to worry about looking at anything scary. In order to keep myself calm I started to sing. I chose to sing "The River of Dreams" by Billy Joel. It was a pretty, happy song and I needed to do something or else I was going to be scared all night.

"_In the middle of the night,"_ I whispered more than sang. _"I go walking in my sleep, from the mountains of faith, to the rivers so deep…"_

I pretty much stayed up all night singing a song. I didn't want to think about the horrid situation I was in. When the sunlight started to peek through the cracks did he return to the room.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

I wasn't gonna answer him but I remembered what happened last time I did that. Bang!

"I didn't really sleep."

"You didn't? Why, I see! Its because of those tight ropes isn't it?" he said reaching behind me to untie the ropes. "Consider this your reward for being good throughout the night. My boys tell me you were pretty quiet after I left."

"Yes."

"Ooo…You're being very good today. Answering all my questions so far. Lets see if you'll answer some more," he said while pulling up a chair. "So what did your stepdaddy do to you?"

I was still a little hesitant with talking about him but I decided to speak anyway. I never once talked about my problems with anyone. Not even my foster parents. I mean, its completely messed up that I'm going to tell the Joker my problems but if I'm going to die here, I want someone to know what happened in my life. Even if they could care less about it. I most likely gonna die in here so what was the point? Who really cares anymore?

"He touched me. That's the only thing sexual he did with me. He would make me take off my clothes in front of him and touch me."

"So you had an abusive parent. What about your mother?"

"You mean the _cow_. Heh, when I told her what he was doing to me she said everything was my fault. Blamed everything on me. Saying how I was the reason he never looked at her. How I was the reason he wouldn't touch her as much as before!" I said starting to get really angry.

"I see, I see," said the Joker talking to me as if he were my doctor. "And how did that make you feel?" he asked. "What did you want to do?"

No one had ever asked me that question before. No one ever asked me how I felt before. How did I feel? What did I feel when he did those things to me? What did I want to do?

"I hate him. I wanted to kill him," I said as I felt my face start to scrunch up.

"You did?" he asked looking like he was getting interested.

"I want to watch him suffer. This stupid broom that he used to use on me…I wanted to shove it down his throat and shoot his fucking eyes out!" I screamed getting a little carried away.

I noticed a smirk slowly creeping its way on his face as I spoke of the things I wanted to do. He looked like he kept leaning forward obviously getting very interested with the things I had to say.

"What about the cow? What did you want to do to her?!"

"I wanted to put a pillow over her face while she slept. I wanted to watch her squirm," I replied. I actually was surprised at what I said I wanted to do to my mother. That was something I thought would never come out of my mouth. I hated my mother but I loved her at the same time. She was the woman who brought me into this world. How could I not love her? There was a time when she used to love me too. Things just changed when she wanted companionship from another human being besides me. "My only problem is that I would never take a life," I said calming myself down.

The smile totally disappeared after I said that. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm a good person. I'm not capable of taking a life."

"You're not?!" he said before grabbing my neck, strangling me. He practically lifted me off the ground. "Everybody is capable! Just look at us! All I'm doing is holding your little neck! Little things like this can kill a person! How can you sit here and say that you want to do those things and at the same time say you can't?!" he screamed.

I felt my tears start to come from my eyes. Was this it for me? Was I really gonna die? I really had no idea because he pulled the same crap on me last time with the gun.

Before I could feel myself about to pass out, I fell to the floor. Maybe I wasn't going to die after all. He picked me up and practically through me on the bed. When I looked up to his face, expecting the worst from him, he sat a knife at the far end of the bed.

"Everybody is capable of killing someone. I bet you would kill me if you had the opportunity. But not anytime soon. Your eyes need to be opened first. Because you see, when the chips are down, these civilized people, they'll eat each other. All of your morals and codes, they'll be dropped at the first sign of trouble."

I don't think I was really paying attention to him because I felt like I was gonna pass out. When I saw him leave the room, I noticed that the knife was still there at the edge of the bed. I quickly grabbed it and placed it under my pillow. I didn't think I would really use it. I was a good person. I wasn't capable of killing even if he was probably going to kill me. I was weak and defenseless. I most likely was never gonna use that knife.


End file.
